danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Ottar
Note: Healing Power and Spirit Healing come from Stortus Ottar |Status = Alive |Skill = Vana Arganture Stortus Ottar |Magic = Hildis Vini |Weapon = Supreme Black Sword Greataxe Great Hammer |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 2 Sword Oratoria Volume 4 Episode Freya |Manga = DanMachi Chapter 21 Sword Oratoria Chapter 34 Episode Ryuu Chapter 8 (image) |Anime = DanMachi Episode 7 Sword Oratoria Episode 10 |Japanese Voice = Koyanagi Ryoukan |English Voice = John Gremillion}} Ottar (オッタル) is the captain of the Freya Familia and is currently the only Level 7 in Orario. Appearance Ottar is tall and muscular with rust colored hair and eyes along with a pair of boar ears. He wears a dark blue sleeveless top with a collar like part, grey pants, and brown and gray shoes. Personality Ottar is extremely loyal to Freya and will follow her orders. He is shown to not feel any jealousy toward Freya's interest in Bell, and does not allow anyone to insult Freya, becoming enraged if anyone does so. Despite being a member of the Freya Familia, he has been shown to help others, such as when he used an elixir on Mikoto after she used an Ignis Fatuus. Ottar believes the opposite of Eina, believing that adventurers would never break out their shell if they didn't adventure. He is also one of the few adventurers who is still active that has clashed with the Zeus and Hera Familias. His personality is greatly influenced by his experiences facing them. History When Ottar was a child he was abandon without even having knowing his own name. Freya found him dying in an alley somewhere and told him he was beautiful and took him to her familia, she also gave him his name at this time. Due to the material support and emotional warmth, Freya would become everything to Ottar. Two years after joining her familia Ottar would become level 2. Around this time Mia Grand joined at the request of Freya in order to train Ottar. Ottar clashed a few times with the Zeus and Hera Familias before the were defeated by the dragon and forced out. Each time ended in his one sided defeat. Sometime in the past, Ottar half killed a Balor, the Monster Rex of the 49th floor. Later, after learning about Ais defeating Udaeus by herself, he also defeated Udaeus by himself while managing to obtain the Udaeus' sword. He reached level 6 fifteen years before his battle with Udaeus and level 7 seven years before the same battle. Abilities Incredible Power: Ottar possesses physical strength capable of overpowering huge monsters and high-level adventures with minimal effort, such as when he cut a Grand Treant Demi Spirit's fire magic in half and easily overwhelm the Demi Spirit itself. Magic Hildis Vini (ヒルディス・ヴィーニ) Skills Vana Arganture ( ): Vana Arganture allows Ottar to beastify, raising all of his abilities by an extremely large amount, and has an active trigger. Every use drains his stamina and mind by a large amount Stortus Ottar ( ): When Ottar continues to fight, Stortus Ottar allows him to use the healing power and spirit healing development abilities, and strengthens all of his development abilities. The condition for the skill is in proportion to his status. Development Abilities Hunter (狩人): Hunter improves Ottar's abilities against monsters he's fought before and gained excelia from. Abnormal Resistance (耐異常): Abnormal Resistance negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison. Magic Resistance (魔防) Crush (破砕) Strong Body (剛身) Healing Power (治力): Ottar can only use Healing Power through his skill, Stortus Ottar, when he continues to fight. The condition for the skill is in proportion to his status. Spirit Healing (精癒): Ottar can only use Spirit Healing through his skill, Stortus Ottar, when he continues to fight. The condition for the skill is in proportion to his status. Spirit Healing automatically begins regenerating Ottar's mind at a low rate after using magic. It is a rare ability, with Riveria and Ais being the only adventurers so far that actually have it. Equipment Supreme Black Sword (覇黒の剣): The sword is an order made weapon by the Goibniu Familia that costs 410,000,000 valis. It was created from the Udaeus' Black Sword drop. The Goibniu Familia high smiths turned the drop item into an ingot and reforged it into a greatsword. Weapon: In addition to his main weapon, Ottar wields a greataxe and a great hammer. Trivia *Ottar is based off of Ottar the Simple who was a protégé of Freya in Norse mythology. *Ottar is one of the only two Level 7s in the world. *Ottar's magic Hildis Vini is based off of Hildisvíni, Freya's boar who was actually Ottar in disguise. Navigation Category:Adventurers Category:Level 7 Category:Captains